


If He Died Today

by xphantomhive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/xphantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing would be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If He Died Today

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing, my apologies. Also sucky title and description are sucky.

Armin Arlert.

A boy, composed of brilliance and fragility, always analyzing a situation before he dove headfirst into it. Smarter than a truckload of soldiers but weaker than the average, simply one of the most intelligent members of the Scouting Legion; if not the most. Even if he may seem to have not a flaw, there is always a catch—no one is perfect. Everyone has a hamartia. His being caring so much for the ones he loved, that if they were in harms way, he would put himself in any compromising position. _Any_. Even if that meant distracting a titan so it dropped one of his best friends, Mikasa Ackerman, to the ground. Even if that meant the titan would turn its full attention to him with a look of anger glowing in its lifeless eyes, and then, it would proceed to grab him from the air and eat him.

And by the time he'd be cut loose from the titan, by none other than Eren Jaeger, it would be too late. His bones would be crushed and he would be covered in blood and titan spit, and maybe there'd be traces of tears in his eyes from crying in pain. His eyes would be wide open, the life would be gone from them, but they'd still be a deep blue.

Eren would cry. No one ever saw him sad; full of rage, yes. Smiling, though it was rare, yes. Sad, however, they had never seen. The brunette never cried, because any energy that would be used for such a thing would be turned into full blown rage. He'd take down titans, with empty threats to kill every last one of them. But he'd break inside. His anger would change to tears, then sobs, then screams; he would hold Armin's body in his arms and he'd scream until his throat became raw. He'd scream until he lost his voice and wouldn't be able to speak for weeks, and Mikasa would nurse him back to health because he'd been there for her when she needed it most.

Maybe he'd stop. He would gather any ounce of leftover strength and press his lips to Armin's, roughly, to feel the other pair. They'd be cold, but they'd be soft and there would be a minty taste and something faintly _Armin_. He'd let go, then. He would drop the body and raise from the ground, glare at the group he'd probably gathered with his screams, and he'd run off. He'd probably start crying again.

It would be Mikasa's turn, then; she would be wrapped up and bandaged and there would be blood clinging to her green cape, like always. And she would pick the dropped body in her arms, bridal style, and she'd crumple to the ground. She'd cry, with her head on Armin's chest where there should be a heartbeat but there would be nothing but silence. She'd mutter, “I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, you didn't have to save me” over and over again and eventually they'd take him from her. She'd burrow herself in her knees and sob, murmuring empty reassurances to herself.

They'd cremate him. It would be too painful to see his body.

And years later the titans would be defeated and they'd venture to the ocean. Eren would carry the urn and Mikasa would walk solemnly next to him while he talked into thin air, trying to bring back a piece of Armin. They'd scatter the ashes and watch the ocean tide take them away, and they'd cry together. Maybe they'd look at their reflections and see another peering back, with blue oceanic eyes and pure blonde hair, pale skin and a smile on his face. They'd smile back and he'd wash away, too, and they'd stop looking into the blue water. Mikasa would lock their hands in a comforting manner and cry silently.

“We did it,” She'd sniffle. “We killed them all.”

Eren will nod. “We've seen the ocean, too,” He would probably start crying, like her. “We did it all, Armin.”


End file.
